


That Hoodie You Love

by killthecouncil



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthecouncil/pseuds/killthecouncil
Summary: Jiwon is getting himself worked up about another man flirting with Hanbin. The best way to appease him? Wearing his clothes.Just a short Double B drabble!
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	That Hoodie You Love

There’s nothing Jiwon loves more than seeing Hanbin in his clothing. And Jiwon loves a lot of things: his family, making music, performing on stage... He knows that, logically and reasonably, this statement is incorrect and he does indeed value those three things- among others, including Hanbin himself- more than Hanbin-in-Jiwon’s-clothes- but nothing gives him the same feeling as seeing that does. There’s something  _ special  _ to it, the way it incites this warm feeling of adoration and satisfaction that appeases Jiwon like nothing else can.

There are worse obsessions.

Jiwon knows he’s possessive. Hanbin isn’t the biggest fan of his territorial tendencies; he gets really frustrated when Jiwon manages to work himself up about other people touching Hanbin too much (Jiwon’s reached the point where the other members of iKON can touch and flirt with Hanbin without it bothering him, but people  _ outside _ of the group are a different story). However, there are times when Hanbin adores it, absolutely basks in the attention and feeling of protection and safety it can bring him in the right context; when Jiwon gets worked up about some stupid man or woman getting too close and spends an hour holding Hanbin firmly in his arms.

The absolute best way to appease the roaring beast inside of Jiwon, the one that screams that Hanbin is  _ his _ and damn everybody else, is to put Hanbin in Jiwon’s clothes. Such an obvious sign of belonging (not  _ to _ , but with) makes Jiwon’s heart warm and rids him of all stress.

“I just don’t like him touching you like that”, Jiwon grits out through clenched teeth. 

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, you know that. He’s _straight_ ”, Hanbin says with that tone of finality that Jiwon loathes, because Jiwon is still hung up on this incident, still feeling like a discussion is in order. (He trusts Hanbin more than anyone else in the world and knows that he would never do anything to violate that trust, he just hates that other people don’t respect that- but how could they, when only seven people, including the people in the relationship, know about this relationship?) 

“I still fucking  _ hate _ it”, Jiwon says, leaning his forehead against the bathroom door. He imagines Hanbin is rolling his eyes on the other side of it.

“I know you do. But can we just forget about it? There are much more important things.”

“Like what?” Jiwon growls, knowing full well that more important things do, in fact, exist. 

The sound of the door unlocking informs him that he should back away from the door. “Me”, Hanbin says as he opens it, “and you.”

An elated grin spreads over Jiwon’s face. Hanbin stands in front of him in basketball shorts and a massive hoodie that hangs on his shoulders and obscures his hands (he and Hanbin have the same size in clothing but Jiwon’s preferred size is  _ oversized _ , which means that Hanbin drowns in Jiwon’s clothes just as much as he himself does, but it’s more endearing on Hanbin, Jiwon looks  _ cool _ and not  _ cute _ ). 

“I’d say that’s more important. Don’t you think?”

The grin won’t leave Jiwon’s face and does ridiculous things to his voice. “Yes”, he says, closing the distance between them. “Up you go.” Hanbin rolls his eyes- with a smile- and raises his arms, looping them around Jiwon’s neck, allowing Jiwon to lift him up. Thin legs wrap around his waist, and Jiwon makes sure they’re not about to topple over before he’s kissing him.

Yes, there certainly are more important things.


End file.
